


Unexpected Valentines Day

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: You normally spend a nice and quiet Valentines day by yourself and not your boyfriend but this year may be different.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected Valentines Day

Valentines day, it was one of the holidays you could have done without but you always loved, this year you were interested in seeing what special things your secret boyfriend, his request not yours, would do for you. Despite what others thought he was very thoughtful and caring in his relationship, his gifts were small but they were very sweet. But they were rare and dates were even more rare.

Your day went by normally, you were Hashirama’s assistant for his Hokage work so you spent all day bringing in paperwork, leaving with even more than you brought, wash rinse repeat.

While you were waiting for him to finish a round of signing you looked out of the window to see people below buying gifts, you couldn't help but feel a twinge in your heart. 

"Do you and Tobirama have anything planned for today?" Hashirama asked like it was nothing that he knew you were in a relationship with his brother. 

"Lord Hokage!" You were startled to say the least. 

"Oh please, Mito and I were the first ones to figure it out. Now do you two have any plans for today?" His smile was sweet but the answer you were going to give him would wipe that off his face. 

"You know your brother Hashirama, he isn't the outwardly romantic type. More than likely he will be out tonight with the Anbu squad."

His smile did fall off his face and turn into a frown. "The Anbu has no missions. He has to have something planned!" 

You shrugged as you took a stack of papers. "If he does he is keeping it very hidden. I'll return in a moment." You quickly walked out of his office as he kept filling out paperwork. Once you had filed all of the papers you returned to his office with more in hand. "What do you and Mito have planned for tonight?" 

"Well, like every year she has hidden my gift but I have a very romantic night planned with a nice dinner!" His smile was back which was a relief, you didn't want to make him upset that his younger brother was not as romantic as he wanted to believe. 

"That sounds very romantic, Lord Hokage." You smiled at him but it was lined with jealousy that didn't stay for long as your day went by with normal work, the holiday was pushed into the back of your head. 

Once Hashirama was finished with his work, which signified that you were done as well you took the last stack and filed it to be dealt with tomorrow. "Tell him hello for me!" The tall man called after you as you walked away towards your home. 

You rolled your shoulders to try and release some pressure from the rough day at work. You were surprised when you opened the door to see a single rose on the counter with a card that had your name on it. You picked it up and smelled it happy, he was still romantic when he was gone. 

You quickly placed the rose in a vase and started to walk to your bedroom to change, you just wanted to change into something nice and comfortable. You didn't get the chance apparently. "Tobirama?" 

There was your boyfriend going through your closet. "Oh, you're home earlier than I thought." 

"Mind explaining what you are doing in my closet?" Your eyebrow rose in a questioning manner as you watched him pull out a kimono, a special one he had bought for you ages ago. 

"Yes, get dressed in this and meet me at the gates of the village in 30 minutes." He passed you the kimono and walked past you. 

"What? Why? Tobirama Senju don't walk away from me!" You called after him as he walked out of the house. 

And he was just gone, how typical. You grumbled the entire time while you got dressed, you had no idea what he had planned or why he was being secretive about it, but you couldn't deny that it made your heart flutter at the thought of him doing something sweet for Valentines day. 

Once you had gotten changed and freshened up a bit, you made your way to the gates of the village. Your poor heart was being put through hell today, there stood your boyfriend in a kimono that matched yours, his white fluffy hair was slicked back a bit and was combed very thoroughly. "It's about time." 

You rolled your eyes. "You said 30 minutes and I bet you were infusing chakra to see when I left the house anyway." You teased him as you stood next to him. 

He held out his arm. "Shut up and just walk with me." 

You bit your bottom lip to hold in your laughter as you took his arm. Yo had no idea where the hell he was taking you or why. He stopped you in the middle of the walk, you looked up at him. "What's wrong?" 

Your world went dark, you felt silk wrapped around your eyes, great he was going to absolutely kill you. "I want it to be a surprise." 

"You sure you're not going to murder me?" You shook your head feeling unbalanced now that the one sense that you appreciated the most was taken away from you. 

You felt his strong hands grab yours as he guided you. "If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't be so obvious about it." How romantic. 

The walk was long, you were getting impatient. "Tobi, are we almost there?" 

Maybe he wasn't going to answer you but once you heard water running your heart started to beat out of control. You were suddenly blinded by soft light as the blindfold was removed. 

Before you on the shore of a very beautiful river with a waterfall was a blanket with a picnic basket, sake, another rose and dishes. "T-Tobi…" Oh god, were you going to cry on Valentines day? 

"Did you honestly think I wasn't going to do anything today?" He was smiling when your eyes fell on his face. "Why would I not plan something?" 

You couldn't help yourself, you hugged him tightly. "You know, for the strong and stoic type, you're quite the romantic." 

He picked you up bridal style and brought you to the blanket. "I try to be, but if you tell anyone about it I will heavily deny it." 

You giggled as he set you down on the blanket, he took the spot next to you. "I brought all of your favorites." He pulled out your dinner and true to his words it was your favorite. 

As you ate the sun started to set, you watched him light some lanterns. "We can stay here as long as you want." 

Your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, he really did love you. Not that you questioned that, you knew he did but it was rare to see this side of him. "What did I do to deserve you?" 

He looked a bit surprised at your comment. "What are you talking about?" 

You placed a kiss on his cheek. "You treat me so well," another kiss on the other cheek. "You're sweet to me," and finally a kiss on the lips. "And I'm hopelessly in love with you." 

His kiss was so soft and sweet. "I'm hopelessly in love with you as well Y/N." 

You laid in his lap as you two watched the stars in comfortable silence. What a way to end Valentines day.


End file.
